


【全面攻佔2 London has fallen】十個你其實已經搞上總統的理由 10.1& 10.2

by dollyeh



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	【全面攻佔2 London has fallen】十個你其實已經搞上總統的理由 10.1& 10.2

**_其十　夜晚是大人的遊戲時間_**   
  
  
Round 1  
  
莉雅揮了揮手轉身離開起居室，留下一臉錯愕的老公，和一個漲紅了脖子的總統。  
  
麥克的上半身還赤裸著，班甚至都不敢轉頭去看。  
  
「……十五分鐘，我房間。」最終，班低著頭丟出了這麼一句。麥克愣了一下。  
  
金髮男人脫下自己身上的休閒衫塞還給它原來的主人後頭也不回地逃走了。  
  
麥克出神望著手中那團衣服，幾乎是下意識地把臉埋了進去，上頭還有些殘留的溫度，和班的味道。他忍不住舔了嘴。  
  
看來就是今晚了。  
  
  
鏡頭另一邊，班把自己困在浴室裡，皺著眉頭換了好幾種姿勢後終於找到一個至少不會太折騰的角度，艱難地完成了準備工作。  
  
他抓了一下頭髮，撐在洗臉台前凝視著鏡子，希望自己看起來足夠……Fuckable。(可操之?)  
  
喔天啊他可從沒想過有朝一日會把那個單字用在自己身上。該死的班傑民・四分衛・艾舍。過去的日子裡他只操過別人，還沒被人操過。  
  
他露出了自暴自棄的笑容，隨手拿起浴巾圍了下半身踏出浴室，卻差點沒被床上突然發聲的黑影給嚇了個半死。  
  
「――比預計晚了兩分鐘，總統先生。」麥克一身西裝筆挺地坐在床沿，手肘撐在膝蓋上抬頭看著他。  
  
「搞什…」班瞬間有種跑錯攝影棚的惱怒，「我給了你十五分鐘――結果你給我看 **這個** ？」  
  
「要是有什麼緊急狀況我總不能圍著浴巾帶你跑吧？速度會變慢。」麥克皺了眉頭，「而且我沖了澡。」  
  
班看著眼前男人，腦海裡閃過兩個念頭：揍他，或 **幹** 他。  
  
「等等……你從哪裡進來的？」顯然總統的理智選了一個更好的。  
  
「逃生通道。」  
  
「那裡頭不是沒有監視器？你幹嘛非得穿成這樣？」  
  
「我前天裝了。」  
  
「不是說沒必要？」  
  
「我私下裝的，其他人不知道。」麥克露出得意的笑容，「畫面只會上傳到我這裡。」  
  
「那他媽根本違反規定吧？你有病嗎？」班不敢置信地瞪著他。  
  
「不在意。」麥克站起了身子走向他，一隻手插入對方頭髮，按著他的頭吻了上去，「你太多話了。」  
  
班呻吟了一陣，雙手抵著對方的胸膛，好不容易將自己抽離開來，「……你穿太多了。」  
  
麥克扯下領帶，一手掐著對方的下巴狠狠吻了一下，一面迅速脫掉了外套與襯衫。班解開了他的褲頭，粗魯地將對方的褲子跩到地上，伸手準備去扯掉他的內褲。麥克一把抓住他的手腕，將他推倒在床上，拉掉了他身上的浴巾。  
  
班撐起身子仰望著對方，麥克往後退了一步，除去身上最後一件遮蔽物。班忍不住倒抽了一口冷氣。  
  
**華盛頓紀念碑** 。粗體加寬的字型。在總統臥房裡。  
  
「怎樣？」麥克走向他，青筋畢露的老二亮晃晃地隨著他的步伐上下彈動。  
  
班盯著對方跨下驚人到礙眼的凶器，瞬間湧起一股不戰而敗的惱怒，「你知道人們說尺寸不代表一切對吧？」  
  
「我們有一整晚的時間可以證明。」麥克低下身子，一手撐在班的肩膀上，一面蓄勢待發地套弄著自己的分身，「套子和潤滑劑？」他貼在班的耳邊問。  
  
「床頭櫃的抽屜。」班往後退了一些用手肘撐起上身，半帶著疑惑問他，「你確定知道怎麼用嗎？」  
  
「老婆有交代。」麥克一打開抽屜就皺了眉頭，「你只有這點存貨？」  
  
「這裡是白宮又不是生育管制所…」班翻了個白眼，隨即又發現好像哪裡不對，「等等…你讓老婆教你怎麼上男人？」  
  
「你以為我有認識很多人可以問嗎？」麥克轉頭看了他一眼，「至少她是個護士。」  
  
「你不會上網查嗎？她是你老婆――」  
  
「我查了。」麥克的眼神瞬間黯淡了下去，「跑出來的圖片讓我徒手拆了螢幕。」  
  
「那麼糟？」班不知怎麼的突然有些心虛地看了自己的下半身一眼。  
  
「不是你的身體我硬不起來，」像是看穿了他的想法般，麥克一手攬過對方的後頸，在他嘴上啄了一下，「附帶一提，套子數量不夠。長官。」  
  
「這麼有自信？」班露出安心的笑容，從對方手中搶過保險套，笨拙地撕開了包裝，在套上之前挑釁地舔了一下麥克分身的前端。  
  
麥克低吼了一聲，壓著班的肩膀將他推倒在床上，分開對方的雙腿分別握住兩邊的腳踝用力往床邊一拖，俐落地將班的膝蓋架在自己腰上，低下頭去沿著他的喉嚨與鎖骨吸允。  
  
班被對方突然的動作嚇得有些措手不及，他能感覺到麥克的大傢伙正頂著自己的股溝摩擦，鑑於上次的慘痛經驗，那絕對不是個好的開始。  
  
「等等，麥克、暫停……」他伸手抵在對方的胸口上用力推了一把，趁著麥克錯愕惱怒的空檔用膝蓋頂了他的腹肌順勢往後一退，成功逃離了對方的壓制。  
  
麥克狠狠瞪著站在自己眼前的男人，「如果你喜歡站著，我不介意把你壓在牆上操。」  
  
班的陰莖抽動了一下。那威脅聽起來很性感，但不是他要的…呃，誰知道，也許下次吧。  
  
「去床上躺著。」他走到麥克背後指著那張大床，「這次我自己來。」  
  
麥克瞇起眼睛猶豫了一下，班不耐煩地推了他一把，讓他靠著床頭躺下，自己雙腿一邁，跨騎在對方身上。  
  
麥克撫摸著對方性感結實的腰線，班低下頭親吻他作為回應，一隻手握著兩人的陰莖緩緩套弄。  
  
「潤滑劑？」麥克被挑起的慾火已經到了極限，他制止了班的動作，雙手抓著對方的臀部大力揉捏。  
  
「你來之前我自己……弄好了。」班漲紅了耳朵。  
  
他貼在麥克的胸口磨蹭了幾下，跪起身子，一手撐在他的腹肌上，抬起臀部，一手引導著對方的老二在自己的穴口附近摩擦，緩緩沉了下去。  
  
「靠――」光是前端的進入就讓他痛到下意識繃緊了身上肌肉。麥克抬頭欣賞著班隱忍的表情，雙手忍著抓住他結實腰線往下拉的衝動。  
  
「放鬆。讓我進去。」麥克命令他，兩手掰開了對方的臀瓣。  
  
「你他媽太大了…」班艱難地擠出回答，一面試著往下又沉了一些。撕裂感太過強烈，他不得不在半途停下來喘息，讓自己適應被撐開的感覺。  
  
他不是沒見識過麥克的老二，但有心理準備和實際上去準備自己根本是他媽的兩回事。天知道他在浴室弄了半天也沒有勇氣放入第三根手指。該死的。麥克的粗壯手臂扣在他腰上蠢蠢欲動，一副想要硬把他往下壓的樣子――  
  
「你敢動我就殺了你。」  
  
他一手掐在對方脖子上威脅，另一手撐著對方的腹肌，咬緊牙關，抬高了臀部忍住本能的恐懼，緩慢而堅定地接納了麥克規格外的大傢伙。  
  
……見鬼的那簡直是一條沒有盡頭的道路。  
  
班感覺自己體內一吋一吋被打開、擴張至不可思議的極限。疼痛，貫穿，被佔有，那些感覺互相交雜叫囂著，但他一點不想停下來。他還沒得到他想要的。  
  
麥克盯著自己逐漸被吞噬的老二，和騎在上頭的總統，腦袋一片空白。他眼前的畫面絕對是地表上最美好的風景。和最辣的。  
  
為了這個他不介意讓白宮或隨便哪裡的屍體再疊高一點(但別人介意)。  
  
「感覺怎樣？」麥克終於全部進入了對方。那感覺太過強烈，他必須說些話來轉移注意。  
  
「我寧願……再中一槍，」班喘息著直起腰身，因疼痛而皺起了眉頭，「至少他們會給我上麻醉。」  
  
麥克瞪了他一眼，惡意往上頂了一下，撐起上半身，將對方拉向自己。班彎下身去，姿勢的改變連帶牽動了嵌在他體內的凶器，強烈的刺激感讓他忍不住發出呻吟。  
  
麥克用嘴堵住了他的聲音。他攬著班的脖子，兩人的上半身幾乎貼在一塊，他抬起臀部小幅度地上下移動，班叫了出來，兩隻手肘撐在他的耳邊，抵著他的額頭試著調整呼吸，感受對方在自己身體裡過於強烈的存在。  
  
那聽起來是個好預兆。  
  
麥克抓著班的臀部，緩緩抬高猛力下壓，重複幾次之後成功逼出了對方的更多呻吟。班撐起上身，痛楚退去之後內壁摩擦的快感逐漸燃起，他的肩頸被情慾染成了一片緋紅。  
  
麥克加大了移動的幅度，班直起腰桿微微向後傾身，單手撐在對方腿上，從容緩慢地操著自己。那景象幾乎讓麥克為之瘋狂。  
  
他扶著班的腰，在他每一次進入時將他往下壓。班一隻手套弄著自己的勃起，難耐的呻吟與交媾的水澤聲充斥了整個房間。  
  
麥克的慾望被視覺化的刺激給提升到了前所未有的新境界。  
  
他撥開班的手，曲起膝蓋往床頭蹬了一下，讓對方的雙手可以抓住床板，「穩住――」班來不及反應，麥克已經牢牢扣住他的側腰，奮力往上一頂。  
  
班幾乎叫了出來，被貫穿的衝擊太過強烈，他雙手撐著床板感受麥克在他體內的律動，在喘息間低頭親吻著麥克。  
  
撞擊的速度加快了，對方粗大的陰莖一再擦過他敏感的腺體，快感層疊累積。班不知道自己還能承受多久，他充分勃起的陰莖貼在麥克的腹肌上摩擦著，前端分泌出大量的液體。  
  
太多了。  
  
他單手撐牆，一隻手撫慰著自己，額頭抵著麥克，在他耳邊喘息，「我…不行了…」  
  
但麥克顯然還沒操得盡興，「忍住。」他喊了一聲，強壯的手臂繞過班的脖子，另一手抱著他的腰，老二也沒拔出來就猛力一個挺身將對方壓在床上。  
  
班的尖叫卡在喉嚨裡。這姿勢簡直他媽的痛，麥克的傢伙從錯誤的角度頂入太深的地方。他抵著對方的大腿想推開他，麥克一把攬住他的脖子抱著他的腰，加重了推送的力道。  
  
「不要抵抗，」他吻住了班，將他緊抱在懷裡，一次又一次埋進他的身體，「接受它。」  
  
麥克的動作絲毫沒有減緩，但他抵著班的額頭幾乎像在乞求。強勢。瘋狂。不顧一切。  
  
班臣服了。  
  
他抓著麥克的短髮索求更多的吻，一隻手在他的背上抓出了指痕。他想要全部的麥克，至少在這一刻。他必須完全擁有他。他的雙腳纏上麥克的腰，雙手抱著他的頭和肩膀，把自己的身體交出去。完全交出去。  
  
麥克低吼著，啃咬他的嘴唇，他的耳際，側頸，喉嚨。他的全部。他一再撞擊，深入，班呻吟著接受了一切，索取更多。快感麻痺了痛楚。麥克的汗水滴落在他的髮 梢，他閉上眼睛讓即將降臨的高潮淹沒自己。他無法停止顫抖，麥克操到了更深的地方，在一陣緊縮的強烈壓迫下嘶吼著釋放了自己。  
  
――媽的。  
  
他真的幹了他的總統。  
  
麥克忍不住露出了他這一生中最得意的笑容。  
  
  
Round　２  
  
「怎樣？」班注意到對方臉上露出了詭異微笑，忍不住一面喘息著問。  
  
「我征服了美國。」麥克勾起嘴角回答，下身仍舊硬挺的大傢伙埋在對方體內緩緩抽插著。  
  
這男人真心不能再對自己的表現更滿意了。  
  
班翻了個白眼忍住咬死他的衝動。高潮過後的內壁過於敏感，他花了很大力氣才沒讓自己叫出聲來。  
  
「麥克，拔出去。」他推了推對方的胸口示意。  
  
「再一下就好。」麥克堵住他的嘴，用力往更深的地方推進。班反射性地收縮了一下，麥克隨即抵著他的額頭發出滿足了的聲音。  
  
「靠――」不受控制的肌肉收縮像痙攣般緊緊夾住體內的腫脹巨物，原本已經麻痺的鈍痛感再度湧現，班忍不住咒罵了出來，「你他媽沒有不硬期嗎？」  
  
「我通常把那當作……一種恭維。」麥克收緊了手臂，下半身傳來一陣陣的強烈快感讓他中斷了語句。  
  
「是折磨…對男人來說。該死的、」班用膝蓋頂了他的下腹，「拔出去――」他進一步威脅著，「不然我保證它會有很長一段時間無法執勤。」  
  
「如你所願……長官。」麥克恨恨地退了出來，起身前又不甘願的在對方身上磨蹭了幾下。  
  
班幾乎被他幼稚的舉動給逗笑了。  
  
他盯著那個號稱白宮地獄犬的男人幾乎算是賭氣下床的背影，注意到他拔下保險套之後並沒有立刻丟進垃圾桶，而是用手捏著蹲在地上翻找自己的西裝口袋。  
  
「你在幹嘛？」  
  
「套子上沾了你的體液，按照規定我得收集起來備案後集中銷毀。」麥克一臉理所當然的回答。  
  
「什麼？」班像是被雷打到一般從床上彈了起來，「你們有病嗎？」  
  
「安全程序問題。」麥克將手上的東西裝入證物袋，一面上封條一面耐心解釋，「任何帶有總統ＤＮＡ的廢棄物都必須統一交由特勤局探員銷毀，以避免落入有心人士手中做出可能危害國家安全的複製或利用。」  
  
「我怎麼知道那不是你自己瞎掰出來的？」班一臉懷疑的盯著對方。  
  
「你當了六年總統怎麼可能會不知道這個基本程序？」麥克瞪了回去。  
  
「瑪姬還在的時候我們沒有避孕，她走了之後我根本沒有使用 **那個** 的機會。」班有些惱羞成怒的抗辯著。  
  
「所以你除了瑪姬之外從沒睡過其他人？」麥克掩飾不住心中的震驚。  
  
「……女人。」班的眼神游移了一下，「我沒睡過瑪姬以外的女人。」  
  
「你是個忠貞的丈夫。」麥克發出了由衷讚嘆。  
  
但回頭仔細一想，他自己婚後也只睡過一個女人，所以好像也沒什麼好大驚小怪的……除了三分鐘前他的名單裡多了一個人之外。  
  
一個男人。也就是說，他截至目前的婚姻裡只睡了一個女人。和一個男人。  
  
麥克手裡還拿著裝了使用過保險套的證物袋，皺起眉頭咀嚼著那些句子和班的回答。好像哪裡不對。  
  
等等。  
  
「你是說你這輩子只睡過一個女人？」麥克的震驚提高了一個檔次。  
  
「我又不是靠睡過多少人當上總統的。」班瞪了他一眼，「怎麼，你覺得不夠？」  
  
「我不是那個意思…只是…我以為你大學的時候是四分衛？你怎麼可能，我是說，整整四年你都沒睡過任何人？」麥克回想起自己大學時的各種輝煌戰績，心中的震撼簡直排山倒海。  
  
「首先，那是對於男性運動員的性別歧視，我討厭派對和濫交。」班停頓了一下，「第二，你沒弄懂我的意思。」  
  
「關於……？」麥克一臉疑惑。  
  
「我告訴過你的。大學，淋浴間，足球隊， **那個** 。」班給了提示。  
  
哦，那個。  
  
麥克下意識握了拳頭，咬緊牙關吞了一口唾沫，脖子上的青筋清晰可見。  
  
「我調閱了你的畢業年鑑，派人清查了當時所有足球隊員的身家背景資料，還打了電話地毯式搜查了一遍，沒有人知道你當時和誰搞過，他們都說你當時沒有和誰特別親近。」麥克一臉肅殺的表情瞪著他，「如果不是你們隱藏的太好，就是你故意給了我錯誤訊息。」  
  
「我不會對你說謊。」班正氣凜然地瞪了回去，「你查不到是因為你問錯了問題――他不是足球隊的人。」  
  
「給我名字。」麥克朝他靠近了幾步，額頭上的青筋一條條浮現，「和詳細經過。」  
  
「你確定想知道？」班挑釁地問。  
  
「一、字、不、漏。」麥克從牙縫擠出了幾個字。  
  
「我入學之後沒多久學校體育館進行維修，游泳隊和足球隊必須共用休息室和淋浴間。」班故意弔了一下對方胃口，「你知道麥坎諾・布萊克家族嗎？」  
  
「聽過，但不認識。」不知怎麼的，聽到那名字的瞬間麥克心中突然湧起一股不祥預感。  
  
「他們家的獨子是游泳隊的，我們在淋浴間遇上了――那天是我們隊上的慶功宴，我沒去派對，自願留下來收拾，他那天晚上剛好一個人進行訓練。」班觀察著麥克的表情，決定長話短說，直切重點，「我打了招呼，他回了一個笑容，下一秒我們就跌進了淋浴間。故事結束。」  
  
「那名字聽起來很耳熟……」麥克努力在腦海搜尋著那個即將被大卸八塊的混帳資訊，他鐵定在那裡聽過只是一時還想不起來。  
  
「威廉・二世・麥坎諾・布萊克。他的全名。」班給出了最終答案。  
  
「你他媽搞上了你的心理醫生？」麥克長久以來的野性直覺終於被證實，「我絕對要去殺了那個傢伙――」  
  
「我沒有。我們搞上的時候都還是學生，在他拿到執照前就分開了。」班起身抓住他的手，「放下你該死的電話，精神科醫生工會只會把你的投訴視為騷擾，還有你的車鑰匙，你要這樣衝出去我的幕僚長會親手掐死我們。」  
  
班的碰觸讓麥克忍住了爆棚的怒氣，暫時，「我記得你那時說過他和瑪姬有婚約……那劈腿的混帳！」  
  
「不，我相信我的原話是他和瑪姬之間發生了一些事所以才會解除婚約。」班嘆了一口氣，轉身坐在床沿，低頭猶豫了一會之後，他抬頭看向對方。  
  
「麥克，那個原因就是我…… **我** 發生了。威廉離開了瑪姬。畢業前我決定從政，於是我們分開了。他將瑪姬介紹給我。我愛上她，娶了她。直到遇見你。」  
  
「你們為什麼分手？」麥克嚥下了滿腔怒火準備問個清楚。他必須要。  
  
「德州從來不是個友善包容的地方，我所屬的政黨更不是……威廉和我都明白我們給不了對方想要的生活。幸運地，我的性傾向更偏好女性，因此我能夠選擇相對符合社會期望的婚姻形式，有利於政治生涯。威廉知道，所以才會把我推向瑪姬。」班的語氣裡有些年代久遠的遺憾。  
  
這答案不是麥克想要的。他得握緊拳頭才能勉強忍住殺人的衝動。  
  
「最後一個問題。」麥克走向他，「當你說你們搞上了，你指的是互打手槍――還是我們剛剛在床上的那種搞？」  
  
「我這輩子就睡過三個人，你是其中一個。像你說的，我是個四分衛，不是清教徒。」班抬頭看著對方，嘴角揚起笑容，「所以你以為呢？」  
  
「我要聽你親口說出來。」麥克一手抓住他的下巴，指尖泛白。  
  
「……你不是唯一睡過我的男人。(get laid)」班選擇了更能激怒他的回答。  
  
麥克在理智崩斷的瞬間捕捉到對方臉上一閃而過的挑釁神情。直白，刻意，像要把什麼逼入絕境的邀請。  
  
很好。他喜歡自己的獵物有挑戰性。他幾乎能聽到自己骨子裡的那頭野獸在咆哮。  
  
「我希望你還記得自己的安全詞。」他的手按上了班的脖子。  
  
「元首專用安全確認碼？」班的眼神毫無畏懼。  
  
麥克加重了手上力道，「 **床上** 那個。」  
  
「――我不打算用它。」班直視著對方，一臉獻祭的堅決。  
  
「那你最好有心理準備，」麥克扯著他的頭髮吻了他。唇齒交纏的瞬間，班嘗到了些微的血腥，像有什麼東西撕咬著想要掙脫。麥克結束了那個粗暴的吻，  
  
「這次我不會手下留情。」  
  
班勾起了嘴角。他抓住掐在自己脖子上的那雙手，用手肘攻擊對方下腹，將他撞向衣櫃。麥克舔去了唇邊的血漬，一面欣賞班摸著脖子喘息的樣子，一面抓起自己猙獰腫脹的老二套弄著。  
  
他看起來需要更多教訓。  
  
班看了他一眼，轉身去拿套子，還來不及打開抽屜就被麥克攔腰逮住，猛力甩向衣櫃，碰撞聲引起了房外的探員注意。他的臉被壓在古董柚木衣櫃門板上，一手被扣在後腰上，一手抓著邊緣。麥克蠻橫地分開他的大腿，掰開臀瓣胡亂磨蹭幾下硬插了進去。　  
  
班咬牙發出了悶喊。  
  
麥克的傢伙太大，他再怎麼往前貼緊身子都還是被進入的很深。剛發洩完的身體還很敏感，強烈的摩擦只帶來內壁的脹痛和痙攣，絲毫沒有快感可言。他試著推開麥克，掙扎的舉動卻換來了對方更猛烈的攻勢。  
  
衣櫃撞擊著牆壁的聲音迴響了整個房間，伴隨著男人們隱忍的喘息與低聲呻吟。  
  
「總統先生？」房外一陣突然的敲門聲讓麥克稍停了動作。  
  
班下意識地想要回應，卻被麥克一把摀住了嘴巴，抓著後頸一個翻轉給甩到床上。  
  
「說出來，我就停手。」麥克抓著他一隻腳踝逼他說出安全詞。  
  
「不。」班拒絕。  
  
「總統先生？裡頭一切還好嗎？」門外的特勤持續關切著總統臥室裡的動靜。  
  
麥克嘖了一聲，雙手握住班的腳踝猛力往後一拉，將他翻過身去壓在床上，抓了他一隻胳膊扣在背後，扶著自己的老二硬生生又捅了進去，一插到底。  
  
班沒能忍住這次的驚叫。  
  
這姿勢讓麥克的傢伙操進了不可思議的深度，並且無可避免地抵上了他的前列腺。扭曲的痛感和快感幾乎同時迸發。  
  
「你最好回答他們，」麥克貼著他的背，感受老二被緊緊裹住的極致快感，額頭抵在他的耳邊低語，「……雖然我不介意讓大家知道我在操你。總統先生。」  
  
來自現實的急迫敲門聲和擔心被人目睹的屈辱讓班不得不咬緊了牙關，從齒縫中勉強擠出幾個單詞吼了回去，「我…沒事。滾開――」  
  
麥克滿意地給了他獎勵，又慢又深地抽插了幾下。班咬住拳頭不讓自己的呻吟洩出。  
  
門外的特勤被總統罕見的情緒性用詞給嚇了一跳，立馬進入了標準警戒模式，「抱歉，總統先生，我們必須和您核對安全代碼。」  
  
總統專用的安全代碼由幾組各帶含意的字串組成，這些代碼只有總統的護衛小隊能解讀，他們對所有代碼都會做出統一的撤退回應，但其中只有一組能真正解除警報，目的是讓總統在遭受挾持時能在不引起敵方懷疑的狀況下通報自己的真實狀況。  
  
麥克當然知道正確的那組代碼，但他此刻更想做的是逼總統說出另一個。  
  
「說出來，我會放過你。」麥克親吻著班因疼痛與快感而弓起的背脊，一面在深處淺淺抽插著。  
  
「不。」班抓著床單死命撐過了體內一陣無法控制的收縮，「Charlie...Niner...」  
  
麥克哼了一聲，一手提起班的髖骨一手抓住他的肩膀，挺起腰桿往後退了一些，讓老二只剩前端含在裡頭，接著猛力一推，盡根沒入。  
  
班飆出了髒話，額頭抵著床單，艱難地開口繼續，「Delta...Echo...6...」  
  
麥克重複著深入淺出的動作，緩慢而折磨地幾乎像在刑求。班本能往前傾身想逃開些距離，卻立刻被按住肩膀抓了回來，變本加厲地被操得更深更重。  
  
「Bravo...3...Mike...」班在掙扎中喊出了最後幾個字，門外的動靜停了下來。  
  
「――收到。總統先生，抱歉打擾您了。晚安。」  
  
麥克露出假好心的惋惜，勾起班的脖子攬直了他的上半身，讓他的後背緊緊貼著自己，「你就沒打算給自己留後路對吧？」他用力頂了一下，班的呻吟讓他忍不住咬著對方的肩膀大力抽送了起來。  
  
臥室外站崗的特勤們雖然收到明白的安全確認指示，但總統的聲音聽起來怎麼也不像沒事的樣子，還有那些家具的撞擊聲和可疑的喘息，更可怕的還有時不時傳出的根本就是老大的低吼聲……  
  
離門最近的兩個探員互看了一眼，瞬間猜拳定了輸贏――贏的那個退了一步獲得耳根的清淨，輸的那個認命地把耳朵貼上門板繼續監聽裡頭的動靜，確保他們的總統不至於......被搞壞。  
  
房間裡，破碎的喘息與激烈的性事仍在進行。  
  
麥克按著班結實的下腹，粗壯的手臂卡在對方脖子上，直挺著腰桿持續操著他。  
  
班仰頭死命抓著麥克的髖骨，疲軟的分身在不斷的刺激下逐漸充血，卻因為不硬期的過度敏感而無法達到高潮，腫脹的前端擠出了透明體液，一碰就痛。  
  
「麥克……」他挫敗地喊著身後男人的名字，不確定自己想要停止或更多。  
  
「說出來，我幫你結束它。」麥克刻意握住對方的脹痛的陰莖上下撫弄。  
  
「……不。」班痛苦地喊了出來，狠狠咬上麥克的手臂留下輪廓清晰的齒痕，幾乎見血。  
  
理智再度崩壞。野獸劃破了皮肉咆哮。  
  
麥克低吼了一聲，將他猛地往前推倒，強迫他用手肘和膝蓋撐床上，一手壓著他的頸椎一手抓著他的髖骨用力往後抽送，每一次撞擊都殘忍而精準地擦過對方的前列腺。  
  
班抓著床單的手指瞬間沒了血色，緊繃的肌肉一下一下被撞擊著前後晃動，逼到極限卻無法宣洩的高潮撕扯著他的痛覺與快感。麥克的動作幾乎失控，每一次進入最深處的衝擊都像攪動著他的內臟。  
  
「說出來！」麥克的陰囊重重拍打著穴口周圍紅腫充血的嫩肉，迸發的獸性混合著怒意焚燒著他的血液，「你最好給我搞清楚――」他嘶吼著操進更深的地方，「你的命是我的、身體也是我的、你他媽的一切都是我的！」  
  
門外的探員倒抽了一口冷氣，麥克的宣言即便不用貼上門板也聽得一清二楚。  
  
班咬緊了牙關撐過一陣痙攣，陰莖前端顫抖著擠出了一些濁白體液，劇烈的收縮讓麥克全身一陣震顫，強押著對方的肩頸在深處猛烈射了出來。  
  
「媽的……」班感覺到絞緊了巨大異物的內壁傳來一陣灼熱刺痛。  
  
麥克的憤怒顯然還未平息，他狠狠捅了幾下之後強行拔出還沒停止射精的粗長老二，班吞下了一聲慘叫被他粗魯地翻過身去仰躺在床上，麥克分開他的大腿一手掐住他的喉嚨，湧出張狂精液的陰莖又硬又燙地插了進去――  
  
  
「你他媽給我記著這個――」他一面挺動腰身一面收緊了手上力道，「你的身體只有我能操，」佈滿青筋的猙獰老二用腫脹的龜頭反覆摩擦著充血敏感的內壁，「我會殺了所有碰過你的人。 **所、有、人！** 」  
  
班抓著掐在自己脖子上的大手，眼角擠出生理性的淚水，意識因為缺氧而逐漸模糊。  
  
「說出來！」麥克毫不留情地撞擊著。  
  
「不……」班掙扎著給了最終答案。  
  
被操射的陰莖淌著稀薄的體液，窒息的恐懼與痛苦壓過了宣洩的快感，無法控制的反射性痙攣緊緊絞住了對方深埋在體內的巨物。  
  
麥克嘶吼著釋放出最後一波精液，被夾得死緊的老二顫抖了幾下，仍然挺立在炙熱的通道內。他鬆開了手，抓著班的頭髮吻了上去。  
  
溫柔而專注。像在對待某種珍貴易碎的寶物。  
  
班像撿回了一條命般咳嗽喘息著，一雙眼睛像風雨肆虐過後還原成一片純淨的湛藍。  
  
「你不需要這麼做，」麥克碰觸著對方脖子上的鮮明指印，「不要測試我――你知道我永遠不可能真的傷害你。」  
  
「那不是一個測試。」班的聲音有些沙啞。  
  
「所以你喜歡來硬的？」麥克皺了眉頭，「還是你真的忘了自己的安全詞？」  
  
班翻了個白眼，「你覺得自己厲害到能把那些密碼操出我的腦袋？」  
  
「我總是可以試試。」麥克動了動下半身，班立刻感覺到體內的怪物有復甦的跡象。  
  
「你他媽嗑藥了？」  
  
「我的另一個天賦。」麥克扶著還半硬的老二淺淺抽插了幾下，立刻引出了對方一陣呻吟，「如果你想要，我大概還能再撐個一兩小時，但應該是射不出來了。」  
  
「你是認真的？」班被對方的一臉正經給嚇到了。  
  
「我不會拿這種事開玩笑， **親愛的** 。」麥克一個挺腰把老二推入了更深的地方。  
  
「已經夠了……今晚。拿出去，拜託。」班露出痛苦的表情忍受著巨大凶器從體內撤出時摩擦內壁的極度不適。  
  
「所以剛才那會到底是甚麼意思？」麥克坐在床邊看著仰躺在床上一臉精疲力竭的愛人。  
  
「我不能說。」  
  
「你是指…你不能說，還是不想說？」  
  
「都有吧，我猜。」班茫然地盯著天花板，「如果我用了安全詞，就表示我沒辦法無條件的相信你不會傷害我……在任何情況下。麥克，我很害怕。」  
  
「害怕我？還是害怕受傷？」  
  
「我不知道。」班用手肘撐起上半身側躺著看向對方，「當你站在權力的制高點上太久，就會開始擔心身後是否還有人給的出你想要的那種安全感――誰知道呢，我也許只是想知道自己的極限在哪，能信任你到哪種程度。」  
  
「所以你得到想要的答案了沒有？」麥克伸手撥開他額頭上汗濕的金髮，攬過他的肩膀吻了他。  
  
「如果我用了安全詞你真的會停手？」班意味深長地瞪了他一眼。  
  
「你是真的和那混帳做過還是只是故意惹我？」麥克反問。  
  
「像我說的，你不是第一個睡了我的男人，麥克。」班故意停頓了一下，「但你是唯一 **上** 過我的。」  
  
「我需要明確定義。」  
  
「我是 **上面** 那個。」班嘆了一口氣，「四分衛，記得嗎？我操了威廉，整整四年。你滿意了嗎？」  
  
「――所以你不但上了他還娶了他的未婚妻？」麥克無法掩飾心中的驕傲。  
  
「就結果而言……是的。拜託你以後千萬別在法官面前露出這表情，他會殺了我。」班沒好氣地瞪著眼前一臉幸災樂禍的傢伙。  
  
「他不知道你操過他男人？」  
  
「我們沒討論過這個……我沒敢問。」班心有餘悸地回想著，「但我猜他應該知道。你還記得六年我的第一次總統就職典禮嗎？」  
  
「當然記得。怎麼了？」麥克露出一臉等著看好戲的表情問。  
  
「喬治那天也有出席。我還任職聯邦檢察官的時期就認識他了，那時候他還沒進入聯邦最高法院，我們聯手偵辦一件很棘手的跨國販毒案――就是導致他被綁架到墨西哥的那件案子――當時因為某種原因，我不得不把威廉牽連了進去。他們就是因為那件案子才會走到一起……」  
  
「……有趣。」麥克挑了眉毛，「我第一次聽到你的名字就是從喬治口中，在從墨西哥回來的飛機上。」  
  
「羅伯當時是你的指揮官對吧？我聽賽特說了。」這世界簡直小到不可思議，班在心裡想著，「總之，我就職典禮那天威廉原本應該也會到場，可他不但缺席，之後 還整整失蹤了一星期，差點沒把我嚇死。結果後來我總算在他辦公室見到他――手腕上纏著繃帶，還穿了整整一個月的高領衫――然後喬治在我宣誓完之後對我說了 一句話，我到現在都忘不了當時他臉上的表情。」  
  
班做了一次誇張的深呼吸，「班傑民・艾舍，你是我這輩子唯一會犯下叛國罪的理由。」  
  
「那他最好祈禱自己能先踏過我的屍體。」麥克不甘示弱地表達了自己的立場，隨後突然像想通了什麼一樣，「等等、所以在我動手揍醫生之前他身邊那些武裝法警是派去監視你的？」  
  
「顯然自己老公的前男友是美國總統這件事是個用來濫用公權力的好藉口。」班這才注意到自己身邊出現這種瘋子的頻率顯然高到離譜。  
  
「我覺得他更在意的是自己老公被美國總統 **操過** 這件事。」可憐的喬治，你的男人被總統上過，而總統剛剛被我上了――所以全地表Alpha積分榜上的排名應該很清楚了現在。  
  
麥克默默在心底踏上了冠軍頒獎台。  
  
「麥克！」班突然坐起身子瞪著對方。  
  
正在心裡高舉著虛擬冠軍獎盃的男人猛然回過神來，「幹嘛？」  
  
「你剛剛有用套子嗎？」  
  
「沒。」  
  
「你射在我裡面了？」  
  
「 **兩次。** 」麥克一臉得意，「你能用就職典禮宣誓的語氣再把剛剛那句話重複一遍嗎？」  
  
「該死的…」班紅著臉低聲咒罵了幾句，下床時還被自己痠麻的雙腳給絆了一下。  
  
麥克笑的像隻柴郡貓一樣欣賞著他的總統惱羞成怒衝進浴室的美好背影。下個瞬間，一道白濁體液沿著總統大腿內側緩緩流下的畫面讓他屏住了呼吸。媽的。  
  
他看了一眼自己下面抬頭挺胸的兄弟。很好。再拚一下今晚應該還可以多來兩發。  
  
房間外，貼在門板上的年輕探員幾乎眼眶含淚地感謝上帝房內總算安靜了下來。並且總統還活著。大致上。他向前輩使了一個眼色，對方看了一眼手錶，還有四小時二十六分鐘天亮。  
  
天佑美國。  
  
房間內，麥克一手擼著他的華盛頓紀念碑，一面哼著美國國歌走向他的總統。

 

 


End file.
